Something To Ponder
by Saxifrage
Summary: She is invisible and ignored forgotten even by her now lost penpal. But when things start to change and people began to see that she's really there, can she handle it? What connection does she have to Sirius, and why would Slytherins be playing tricks on
1. Hey You's Musings

**Something to Ponder**

**By Saxifrage**

**Chapter one: Hey You's Musings**

**Summery: All she wants is to be noticed and have some friends; instead, she is ignored, unloved, and forgotten by everyone. Even her unknown pen pal has deserted her, and he was the only living thing that ever corresponded with her. But things change, and now she realizes she is not as invisible as she once thought she was, and here is where the nightmare begins.**

It was just two words, two words that described her entire existence.

"Hey you!" someone yelled. A small girl with golden blonde hair automatically turned around. She was always the 'Hey you' person; the only one without a face to them.

"Yes?" She asked.

It was Neville Longbottom, a forgetful fat boy. The girl smiled. He had talked to her twenty-three times before (yes, she's counting). It didn't matter to her that it was always the same thing he said.

First he frowned as he looked her over. "Are you new around here?" She shook her head, like she always did. "Then, are you in Gryffindor?" He asked in a hopeful tone, distress clearly written on his face.

"Yes," The girl answered, shifting slightly under his gaze.

"Oh, good, do you think you could tell me the password then? I forgot."

She nodded. She had expected that question. She always did.

"Zygomycota gametangium." The blonde girl said, smile still plastered to her face. It almost doesn't matter that no one knows me, she thought, as long as I'm not invisible.

Neville quickly wrote the complicated scientific term down. "Right," he mumbled. "Thanks. Uh, do you happen to know what a zeye…go-mee…cotah…ga-meh-tan…gee-um… is?" The slow boy asked in confusion.

The girl's body started to tingle in excitement: no one had ever talked to her this long before!

"Yes, zygomycota is a type of phylum and gametangium is a type of sexual reproductive structure that contains a nucleus of a mating type." She said excitedly. The girl paused then, knowing she had spoken too quickly. It was a fatal mistake for the girl because he turned away. "Or so I've heard that Hermione girl say…" she trailed off, her voice soft.

He walked away with a shake of his head.

"Well," She sighed, "At least I know I exist."

Of course it was that precise moment that people decided the girl was invisible again and started bumping into her as they walked through the hall, back to their dormitories. Another sigh escaped her lips. "I guess I missed dinner again." She mumbled to no one and walked back the other way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She didn't understand why she is the one who's invisible. Why she is the one with no family and home to go to. Or why that even at the orphanage, they barely notice her departure every year. For the girl, it was a wonder to why she even received a Hogwarts letter, seeing that all the professors ignore her, including Professor Dumbledore. She never makes any trouble. Even if she wanted to, no one would notice her, not even if she pulled a prank in front of their faces. But why me? She thought. Did I do something wrong?

It's times like these where she thinks about killing herself. It's times like these where she disregards the morbid thought and instead writes a bunch of morbid poems. It's times like these where she surrenders herself to her quill and pours out all her thoughts and feelings to the only one who cares, Padfoot, her pen pal. Whenever the lonely girl sends a letter to her unknown friend, she feels ashamed that he is the only one she can talk to, the only one who will talk back to her; and yet she feels like a pampered puppy every time he replies. How he comforted her, how he complemented her. How he cared.

But he doesn't care now. She thought bitterly. He hasn't responded to my letters all summer, and now is starting the second week of my sixth year.

It seemed so long ago when she wrote her note of goodbye to no one in her third year and had planned on dying in the next few days. Padfoot had written to her that he had found the note in the hustle and bustle that the convict Sirius Black had created. She had figured that it had fallen out of her pocket. And he wrote to her, telling her that even though he had never met her, and never could meet her for reasons unknown, he cared. He didn't wish her death.

But now he didn't care.

She climbed up the staircase of the girls' dormitory and slipped into her room. Experience told her she could sleep off the hunger. But she didn't fall asleep. She just kept thinking about how she had no reason to live, and no reason to die. With either end, no one will ever care. Carefully, she pulled the hangings around her bed as she heard another girl come into the girl's sixth year dormitory. She didn't want to disturb her.

If only people thought about me like that. The girl mused. Cared about me, thought about how what they did affected me.

For the first time in sixteen years of loneliness, the girl started to cry. She didn't know why she had never cried before; maybe because she knew it wouldn't help, people still wouldn't care. But she cried there and then, trembling with fear of the darkness surrounding her; and the loneliness that consumed her. Oh, how she feared being alone.

And that was when her life changed.

Slowly but surely, the girl started to notice that there was more air around her. Her drapes were open. Carefully, she opened her still tearing eyes and sat up. Her eyes met with the worried gaze of another girl.

"Are you okay?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review!**

**XOXO**

**Saxifrage**


	2. Meet Her

**Something to Ponder**

**By Saxifrage**

**Chapter Two: Meet Her**

It seemed that once her tears had been started, they didn't want to stop. Even when Hermione Granger had pulled her into a tight hug, murmuring soothing nonsense to her, she didn't stop to wonder at her imagination. Someone was there for her, and at that moment, it didn't really matter whether said person was real or not. That was how it had always been with Padfoot.

At the thought of Padfoot, another heart wrenching sob broke from her lips. It was only after several minutes of unstoppable bawling did the flow start to lesson. When finally her unstable breathing was controlled, she pushed back gently and leaned on her pillow. She looked out the window with an automatic glance; she could tell it was past curfew now. Had she really been crying that long?

She looked up at her comforter, and blinked the rest of her tears away. The smartest girl in all of Hogwarts had her brow wrinkled in confusion, and worry was clearly distinguished in her eyes. Once more, Hermione asked, "Are you alright?" in a small voice, as if afraid to break her. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "What's your name?"

It took a while for her to remember; it seemed like a distant memory. What had Padfoot always called her? Oh, right, Foxy… because her name was Aaralyn Fox. He had always written, "Dear Foxy Aaralyn," It was their inside joke. Just like she had called him "Snuffles" when he told her he had a really bad cold and had the "snuffles".

"Aaralyn Fox," She told Hermione. "I'm Aaralyn Fox." It seemed like she had never said her own name aloud before. Who had told her her name, anyways? Aaralyn couldn't remember.

"It's nice to meet you, Aaralyn." Hermione said with an overdose of warmth and joy. It was obvious that she was trying to help Aaralyn forget whatever had been troubling her. Well that wouldn't ever be possible… 'Wait,' Aaralyn thought, 'why would an illusion care about that? Maybe I should have eaten dinner.'

Hermione blinked and Aaralyn realized she had said the last sentence out loud. "You didn't eat?" Hermione burst, "Well, come on! I'll get you something!"

With that, Hermione grabbed Aaralyn's hand and started to pull her down stairs. Aaralyn didn't even have time to protest.

When they reached the common room, Hermione turned around and stopped her. "Wait here," she said. "I'll be right back."

In a rush, Hermione ran upstairs and was back thirty seconds later carrying a cloak made of silvery material. Without a word, she threw the cloak over the two of them and pushed the fat lady's portrait outward, forcing Aaralyn, who was about to voice a question, to fall silent.

The next thing Aaralyn knew, they were standing in front of a large picture of a bowl of fruit. Aaralyn watched Hermione tickle a pear through a gap in the cloak, and giggled when the pear did. The pear then turned into a doorknob. Hermione grabbed the doorknob and opened the picture.

Inside was a large room set up exactly like the Great Hall, and House Elves were running all over the place. At the sight of Hermione, many of them hissed in distaste.

"Why is Miss here? Miss should now be in bed, asleep." One of the elves muttered harshly.

"What's up with them?" Aaralyn asked. "I thought house elves were supposed to be nice."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I believe in house elf freedom, and they don't like that idea."

"Well, the magic of house elves is in their cleaning and their slavery. They start to loose their oomph if they don't have a master to serve and clean for. Besides, a thousand years ago they signed a contract with the humans granting them slavery of all house elves if the humans would make sure that their natural enemy wouldn't kill them all. I don't know what their enemy is, though." Aaralyn responded simply, and blinked as smile crept on the faces of the house elves around her.

"Miss knows our history!" they sang in a chorus.

"How do you know that, Aaralyn?" Hermione asked puzzled. "What book did you get it from?"

Aaralyn shook her head. "Not a book, I got the info from my pen pal…" She trailed off. She didn't want to get into that subject.

"Oh. Well, anyways, do you think you guys could get Aaralyn some dinner? She missed it and she's very hungry." Hermione said and Aaralyn wondered how she knew it was time to change the subject. Maybe all imaginary friends knew.

The house elves gathered together steaming hot food and placed it in a basket for Hermione and Aaralyn to take with them. Aaralyn immediately pulled out a fried chicken drumstick and started to munch on it as they headed back to the common room.

"How do you know about that place?" Aaralyn asked around her chicken, trying to keep her voice low.

Hermione was obviously used to the act from years of practice with Ron. "Fred and George showed the Kitchens to me in fourth year." Hermione whispered back.

"What about this cloak?" Aaralyn asked, nudging the silky stuff hanging over her. "It's obviously an invisibility cloak."

"Um, I can't tell you that. It's not my secret to tell." Hermione said nervously.

Aaralyn nodded silently. She knew about having secrets, she had a few of them herself that she'd never, ever dare tell anyone. She wouldn't even think about them… but then again, aside from Padfoot, she had never had anyone to tell secrets to anyways. Maybe if she got some good friends who cared like Hermione seemed to… But hadn't Aaralyn already decided that this was a dream?

'It doesn't really matter right now,' Aaralyn thought and pulled out another chicken drumstick. 'I should enjoy the company while it lasts.' Aaralyn smiled. She had never thought the word "company" without using it negatively before. It was a nice change, even if it was only a word.

They journeyed back to the Common Room in silence then, enjoying the feel of the moonlight which fell in through the windows. Aaralyn wondered why she had never noticed the peaceful way the castle looked before, and she suddenly desired to search it's every crevice.

That desire caused her eyes to linger on one particular doorway that looked as if it hadn't been used in years. Some charm was trying with all it's might to attract her to the broom closet sitting a few feet away, but it had already been betrayed. But Aaralyn only shook her head, knowing it was just another room in Hogwarts, and continued walking.

Inside the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione and Aaralyn were met by two very annoyed boys. Aaralyn knew their names, Harry Potter, the famous wizard who brought the downfall to the infamous Lord Voldemort at the age of one, and Ronald Weasley, the last son of the well-known Weasley family, and this year's newest heartthrob. Aaralyn quickly rubbed her eyes to make sure there were no remains of tears.

"What the bloody hell was so important at the kitchens that you had to go there in the middle of the night without saying a word to us?" Ron growled at Hermione. Harry quirked an eyebrow, but stayed silent. There seemed to be an air of sadness surrounding him.

Hermione shrugged moodily. "Don't cuss, Ron. I just went to get some food, it's no big deal." Hermione argued with Ron quietly.

"Food? Since when did you start going to the kitchens for a midnight snack?" he asked stupidly.

"Not for me you idiot, for Aaralyn. She missed dinner." Hermione scowled.

"Who?" Ron looked completely confused.

"What am I, invisible?" Aaralyn asked, half thinking that she was, even though she didn't want to be. "Or maybe I'm just your imaginary friend, Hermione." She said sarcastically, and smiled warmly. Inwardly, she gasped. She really didn't sound like the timid girl she thought herself to be. And she was switching her own thoughts around and twisting them into sentences that contradicted her real musings. Aaralyn was pretty sure that Hermione wasn't thinking that she was imaginary… if Hermione was real.

Ron and Harry blinked, and then Harry started to snicker loudly. Hermione only rolled her eyes and smiled. "You must be, Aaralyn, either that or these guys have gotten even thicker over the summer. And I was trying so hard, too." Hermione said in mock sympathy. Ron scowled.

"Anyways, this is Aaralyn Fox, Aaralyn; these are my best friends, Harry and Ron."

Ron stretched out his hand and ginned lopsidedly. "Nice to meet you." He looked her in the eyes, and Aaralyn noticed that they kept flickering away toward Hermione.

Ron then bushed his long auburn hair out of his eyes. His long nose and well muscle toned body made Ron seem a bit barbarically handsome, but his light blue eyes, face dotted with freckles, and the way he blushed every time Hermione looked at him slightly, contrasted it, making him look, instead, like a warm and cuddly teddy-bear. Aaralyn had never really been able to get a good look at him before this moment, but now that she had seen him fully, she understood why all the girls were suddenly swooning over him this year.

Aaralyn then looked at Harry, finding Harry's messy black hair desirable to run hands through, and that his body was also well toned however skinny, and he was slightly shorter than Ron. He seemed to be the exact figure a "hero"—seeker, she reminded herself firmly—needed. His face was a mix of hard and soft features; making her wonder if he looked more like a geek with those funny round glasses, or simply wondrous. It took a moment to shake off the dazed look in her eyes, and when she did, she found a hand stretched out in front of her.

"Yeah," he said, and smiled. But when their hands touched, a bright light flashed in her eyes, and her skin tingled a bit harshly. White spots danced in her vision for a few seconds, and then cleared. She blinked and looked back at Harry, who was rubbing his scar and frowning. She quickly pulled her hand free.

"We better get to bed," Aaralyn muttered, even though she didn't want her dream to end. Hermione quickly agreed and pulled her upstairs, fussing over her like a mother.

Watching them go, Harry thought of his scar. It hadn't burned at all over the summer except when he would wake up after seeing Sirius' death in his dreams. What had caused it to react? Was Voldemort plotting something, or did this new girl, have something to do with Voldemort? Harry turned to Ron to pull him upstairs and voice his concerns, when he realized Ron was still concentrating on Hermione's ass as she ascended the stairs and disappeared. He shook his head with a smirk plastered on his face and left Ron that way.

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! Please review!**


	3. Wake Up

**Something to Ponder**

**By Saxifrage**

**Chapter Three: Wake Up**

**Disclaimed:**(Sorry I haven't gotten one of these up before) Harry Potter is not mine! As always, I wish he was!

**A/N:**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while! But here's the chapter, all written and posted. Now, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far!

**Anoron: **Thanks for all your compliments! Always good to know that what I'm writing works for the audience. As for that door… it's to come in a later chapter. And I couldn't have an invisible girl without spunk, could I?

**Selenes Song:** Thanks for the loofa! They're always appreciated! And just because you have the "privalage" to read it before most everyone else, doesn't mean you can brag! Not that there's anything really to brag about… Thanks for reviewing!

**Demon Dea:** I'm glad you're enjoying this so far! I hope to keep you amused and interested.

Thanks guys! You get loofas for your efforts! I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!

_Aaralyn walked along the hallway, ignoring the captivating do-dads around her. She stepped into the next room and stepped over limp bodies while she walked down the stone stairs. There was a large arc in the middle of the room, and a black veil fluttered around it in an invisible wind._

_Suddenly a big black dog jumped in front of her with a soft bark. He wagged his tail once, and licked her hand as she stretched it out to scratch the dog's head. "Hello, Padfoot," Aaralyn whispered, and followed him down the rest of the stairs. As soon as Padfoot noticed that she was standing next to him in front of the arc, he gave her a look of farewell and bounded through in a seemingly mournful way._

_A single tear slid down her face as the dog disappeared, and when she wiped it away, a tall man suddenly appeared behind her. She turned and looked into his clear blue eyes and gave soft smile of dim recollection as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Then, he too stepped through the veil._

_The previously still bodies around her stirred, and the corpses stood up and faced the doorway. Aaralyn, too, looked up and a horrible feeling of foreboding took place in heart. The corpses bowed as a white hand immerged from the deep shadows, and a shrill voice reached her ears._

"_Welcome, child. I'm glad to have finally met you. I've been looking for you for a long time." It hissed at her. "It's time to wake up from your dream, and face the truth. I will meet you at the end of it all." Unknowingly, Aaralyn shuddered at the creature's voice. "Wake up…"_

Aaralyn jerked awake and a scream left her throat before she could stop it. Cold sweat dripped from her face and she shuddered. Aaralyn looked around at the still dark room, and wondered why no one had woken from the scream.

Then Aaralyn thought back to her nightmare, still sharply written in her mind, like an actual event. It was very strange; she felt like she knew everyone in the dream, and no one at all, and the emotions from the dream remained, including a horrible feeling that she had been found and would be hunted down like a fox being hunted by hounds.

Something was coming.

Thirty minutes later, Aaralyn was dressed and down in the Great Hall eating an extremely early breakfast. By her watch, it was about five-forty-five. She wasn't really hungry, but she wanted to do something to get her mind off her dreams, the good one, and the bad one. They had both presented her with unnerving feelings.

Suddenly a heavy bag landed next to her. She looked up to its owner and met Ron's eyes. He smiled at her encouragingly, but she remained silent. He sat down with a shrug and said "Good morning," Aaralyn blinked.

"You're Aaralyn, right? The girl Hermione introduced to me and Harry last night?" Ron asked as he roughly shoved bacon, eggs, sausage, and anything else he could grab onto his plate.

"Um, yeah," Aaralyn frowned. The dream was real? "You remember that?"

"Umm, hmmm." Ron answered with a full mouth. He swallowed. "Why'd you miss dinner anyways?"

"Uh, just, you know, stuff." Aaralyn stuttered. "It's not like anyone noticed anyways." She muttered quietly. If that "dream" was real, what about her nightmare?

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, confused. "Weren't your friends worried?"

She just shrugged, not wanting to confide something so dearly in someone she just met. She had done that with Padfoot, and he had abandoned her, hadn't he?

Ron stared at her, as if he was reading her morbid thoughts through her cheerful eyes. Quickly, Aaralyn changed the subject. "Why are you up so early? You don't seem like a morning person."

Ron shook his head. "Normally I'm not, but today's different."

Realization dawned on Aaralyn. "They're going to announce Quidditch Team Captains, aren't they?" she asked slyly. Ron's ears went pink, and he nodded, flabbergasted. Aaralyn suppressed a delighted giggle. "Did you want to be Captain?" Once again, he nodded. "Well, if you're as good as I've heard, then you will be." She smiled at Ron.

"You really think so?" Ron asked, awed by the sincerity in her voice. "What have you heard that's so great about me?"

"That you're even better than that Wood guy we had as keeper before." Aaralyn said. She didn't really ever go to Quidditch games (who did she have to go with?), but Quidditch was the guy's number one gossip topic, and she over heard a lot of gossip. Ron beamed at her comment.

Then his face fell. "I'm sure everyone would rather have Harry as Captain. Him being the hero and all."

Aaralyn scowled, suddenly moody. "Why should he get all the glory because of something that happened that he couldn't control? He's not a hero, he's just lucky. Talent should come first in sports, not celebrities."

"But Harry's an awesome Seeker!" Ron exclaimed, halfway caught between defending his best mate, and agreeing with her.

"Whatever," Aaralyn muttered. "I guess I wouldn't know since I haven't been to a game in ages." She shrugged, trying to lighten her mood, and cleared her throat. "Anyways, do you think they've posted the Captains yet?" She looked at her watch again; it was almost six, now.

"Yeah, maybe," Ron said excitedly. "Wanna come with me and check?"

Aaralyn blinked, and a slow smiled crawled onto her face. "Of course!" she squealed. Ron shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth and grabbed her wrist. Once more, Aaralyn found herself being pulled along by her arm, an act she found she could get used too.

They ran to the Transfiguration class room and almost bumped into Professor McGonagall. "Er, hi." Ron said pathetically. "Are the Captain positions posted yet?"

McGonagall pressed her lips into a thin line. "Mr. Weasley, no running in the halls. I will post the results in five minutes time. Can I expect you to behave yourself until then?" She asked harshly.

"We're sorry, Professor." Aaralyn said. "Ron and I were just really anxious to see who would be leading the Gryffindor team this year. We didn't mean to run into you."

At Aaralyn's words, McGonagall softened and she spoke as if she was talking to an eight year old girl. "Are you a first year, dear? What's your name?" Aaralyn had to stop herself from growling at the teacher; it was quite a difficult task.

"Sixth year." She said. "My name is Aaralyn Fox."

McGonagall blinked in surprise. She paused. "Oh," McGonagall said, and walked quickly into her office as if to hide her embarrassment. Ron remained quiet as if he was trying to figure something out.

A few minutes later, she rejoined them in the hallway with a sheet of parchment in her hand. "Here it is." She told them as she muttered a spell to stick it to her door.

Ron didn't waste another second and jumped to the door as McGonagall moved out of the way. Aaralyn could hear him murmuring, "Slytherin, damn, it's Malfoy… Ravenclaw, I don't know who _that_ is… Hufflepuff, who cares," as he slowly ran his finger down the page. When he finally got to "Gryffindor," his ears went bright red. Ron straitened his back and squared his shoulders and turned to her with a bright smile. "Me," he whispered.

"No surprise," Aaralyn shot back, and was rewarded with a charming smile.

"I'm going to go tell everyone! I'll see you later!" Ron yelled and ran away. For a minute, Aaralyn watched him go. She could barely believe that so many good things were happening to her. And Ron had chosen to share this special moment with _her_. Before she could stop herself, Aaralyn had jumped up and down a bit before merrily skipping off, complete unmasking her happy mood to the world.

Friday's first class of the day, History of Magic, went by as usual; Aaralyn used the time to catch up on her sleep as did everyone else (Except Hermione who was as completely devoted to her notes as the rest of the class was devoted to snoring). The only thing strange that happened was at the beginning of class. Aaralyn hadn't been noticed by her new friends because she had sat in the back thanks to an old habit, but instead of rushing past her name as he usually did, Professor Binns paused as if studying it and then quickly finished the rest of the list.

Her next class was Divination, to which she had to run to get there on time. Despite Trelawney's attitude towards the subject, Aaralyn actually enjoyed it. Well, she could ease up on the fumes a whole bunch, drop all the performance crap she does, and maybe actually stick to the things that work, Aaralyn thought, but other than that, it's pretty cool.

Over the years, Aaralyn had started to get extra Divination books that were accurate and compare them to what Trelawney said, and soon Aaralyn had learned how to detect truth from superstition and down right fibs. She also knew that it didn't take talent to use divination's most commonly used skills, just luck.

When Aaralyn opened the trap door to the room, she was the first one there, as always. She walked to the back of the room once more and cheerfully sat at a round table with some plushy chairs surrounding it. Aaralyn sank into her favorite seat and took out her wand to perform an air clearing spell. Immediately, the fumes disappeared and she was breathing in pure air with grateful sighs.

Five minutes later, more people oozed into the room, some as cheerful as Aaralyn was that day, others practically dragging their bodies on the floor. Harry and Ron, the last to arrive, were some of the less enthused students. But when they started for Aaralyn's own table with wide smiles on their faces, Aaralyn was once more surprised. Even after learning that it wasn't a dream, she could barely get over the giddy feeling.

"Hey," Ron said and chose the chair on her right. Harry slumped into the seat on Ron's left.

"I don't think it's fair to make us sit through _History_ and then make us go to _Divination_, too." Harry complained to Ron, only glancing slightly at Aaralyn.

Ron sniffed. "Is it just me, or is it easier to breathe over here?" questioned Ron.

"I did a spell," Aaralyn said simply. "The fumes give me headaches."

Before the boys could respond, Trelawney emerged from the shadows. "Welcome," greeted the Seer in a misty voice. "Today I thought it'd be wise if we all started to record dream journals. Also, my crystal ball has informed me that we should start studying tarot cards as it will be a main subject on your finals."

Ron interrupted her with a yawn. "Maybe we can use sleeping in class as an excuse for research on dreams." He told Harry and Aaralyn, not even bothering to keep his voice low. Harry snickered while Aaralyn just smiled and shook her head, trying to contain her happiness.

Trelawney shot them a glare before continuing. "I would like one of you from each table to come up here and retrieve a deck of cards. Pick the one that you feel you are drawn to the most. Today I only have the basic beginner decks, but later you might be able to perform accurately with other decks which are much more complicated." Trelawney beamed at her students as if this as a grand prize to win.

She dismissed them to collect their decks, and Aaralyn was forced by Harry and Ron's lack of movement to get their deck. Aaralyn looked the cards over before choosing the Universal Waite Tarot deck and sat back down at her table.

"Turn to chapter ten to read about how to read the tarot cards, and how to perform a reading. After class, pick up a journal, and the homework will be to record at least one dream this week. You may begin."

Immediately, a low buzz entered the room as every student began to talk. Aaralyn quickly scanned through how to read tarot cards and began practicing on Ron. Mostly, the two boys just ignored her and Aaralyn wondered if it was because they were once more oblivious to her, or because they were wrapped up in their own world, one completely made up of Quidditch.

Ron went first; he divided the cards lazily, not even looking, and leaned back against his chair. The first card she turned over was the "Two of Wands", next was the "Emperor", and third was the "Three of Wands". Combining all the possible meanings together, Aaralyn believed that they were referring to Ron becoming the Team Captain.

"It says," Aaralyn started quietly, and Ron looked up at her, stopping his conversation. "That you are daring to do what you want in taking up authority and leadership." Ron smiled triumphantly at Harry.

"Ha!" He yelled, making the two girls at the next table to jump. "Did I tell you I made Team Captain?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled and rolled his eyes, "A 'few' times. But when did divination begin to get accurate on recent occasions instead of only rarely?"

"Just luck," Aaralyn said truthfully, shrugged and moved on to Harry's reading.

He, unlike Ron, concentrated on something extremely purposeful in his life while he divided the deck. Then Harry absently wondered why Ron wasn't ever serious or very… _conscious_ of his surroundings. Maybe if Ron was, he would have realized that Harry was still mourning and would perhaps tread a little more carefully around the subject of his remorse. He shook his head of his thoughts and turned back to Ron to continue their conversation.

Aaralyn turned over Harry's three cards and looked at them. It was the Star, the Wheel of Fortune, and Death. She gasped, and caught the attention of the two boys who had been talking around her.

Unfortunately, her gasp was not unheard by their Divination teacher. Trelawney glided over to them and, after giving Aaralyn a look over and a frown, scanned the cards.

"Ack!" She screeched and backed up. "My dear, whose fortune is this? The Death Card, oh my! It is never a good Omen!"

"Mine," Harry said glaring at the teacher in front of him.

'Oh great! Another death prediction.' Thought Aaralyn, shaking her head in disgust. Didn't her teacher _ever_ read the books?

"Now, more than ever are you in danger! Death is at your doorstep!" Trelawney cried, clutching her throat as if to emphasize death… like she'd ever do _that_, Aaralyn thought sourly.

Before Aaralyn knew she had a newfound temper, she was responding hotly. "Since when does the Death Card mean death?" She heard two snickers from the front; obviously from the teacher's pets.

"Have you _read_ the Card's name, my dear?" Trelawney asked bitterly, snikering slightly herself.

"Yes, but the question is: _Have _you_ read the Card's definition?_" Aaralyn asked in the same tone. At Trelaway's lack of answer, she turned to a certain page and continued, "It says here: 'Ending, Transition, Elimination, and Inexorable Forces.' It says nothing about actual _death_ in the Description. Oh, and in the intro to the chapter," she turned to the introduction of the chapter and pointed to a certain paragraph. "It says that the Death Card is misunderstood and rarely refers to death; it mostly points to concluding unfinished business, changing status, cutting out what isn't necessary, and being in the path of sweeping change." As the bell rang and she was gathering up her things, Aaralyn added: "Maybe you should actually read the books and chapters you assign." And she left the room.

On purpose, Aaralyn was ignoring the two boys running after her. She didn't want to include possible friends in her thoughts at the time being.

Why had she acted that way? She had just blurted her angry thoughts out loud! To a _teacher_! Had she changed overnight? She had never done anything so rash and rude when no one noticed her. She had acted like a Slytherin would!

So was Aaralyn's reaction on the inside, but on the outside, an impossibly hideous smirk had replaced her beautiful smile. It took a full five minutes before she was in control and worry really started to become panic. She had just insulted a teacher _out loud_ and compared herself to a _Slytherin_.

Aaralyn ran away to her Common Room with tears of confusion in her eyes. She did not notice a pair of silver-grey eyes watching her. The slight boy slipped his wand back into his pocket and turned around, almost bumping into the seventh year behind him. "You slipped her that emotional potion then?" He asked in a low voice, also watching the young girl run away.

The other boy nodded and once more turned to Aaralyn's retreating figure. "It was hard to do it, especially with the orders fresh from late last night, but I got her early this morning before the Weasel showed up."

"Good job," The seventh year nodded. "And what was that I saw you pull on her just now?

"_Imaginous_," He laughed softly. "She won't feel the effects for a day or two with the way I preformed it, but when she does…" He laughed harshly again. "I'm going to enjoy torturing that girl…" The boy trailed off with a disgusting form of lust in his eyes. The seventh year offered the younger boy a quick and ruthless chuckle before responding.

"Prettiest Mudblood I've seen in a while; she might even give a good go on her back, don't you think? I'd like to use her like a tissue…"

"Really?" asked the younger boy, amused and slightly disgusted. "I never would have thought you'd lower yourself to that level, _touching_ something like that bitch."

"Waste not. Shouldn't everything be used at least once before thrown away?" The seventh year replied evilly.

It was the younger boy's turn to laugh. He clapped his companion on the shoulder before the seventh year left as quietly as he had come.

Down the hall, Aaralyn was still scurrying away, massaging her temples, and muttering words that were so soft that they didn't ever reach her own ears. _"Wake up…"_

**A/n:** Thanks for reading! Please review! All review types are welcome, just please tell me what you liked and didn't like! If it's not up to your standards, I'd like to improve!

XOXO Saxifrage

PS: I'll give you a loofa if you review!


	4. What's Wanted

**Something to Ponder**

**Chapter Four: What's Wanted**

**By Saxifrage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything created by JK Rolling. I own Aaralyn though! And the situations I create! Wheeee!**

**To ALL my reviewers: _LOOFA FOR YOU!_**

**Lady Piper's Domain: **I'm glad you liked my "plot twist!" I worked really hard to get this chapter out for you, so I hope you enjoy it!

**padfoot's moon:** Sadness is great, but I love comedy too… I hope you laugh throughout this chapter, and aren't too dismayed to see the sadness leave…for a while, at least.

**SwImMeR GiRL: **I'm actually quite glad that people think that Aaralyn is "strange…" The world isn't filled with perfect people, and the odd ducks are more abundant that the graceful swans. I'm doing my best to make Aaralyn seem like a real person with many mood swings (not just the emotional potion), misunderstandings, mishaps, social problems, etc. You'll just have to wait and see about the Padfoot and seer thing… There wouldn't be much of a point to my story if I told you! I'll give you a clue, though… she's not who you think she is…This odd duck has got secrets up her sleeve she doesn't even know about.

**Inwe Tasartir: **Lol, you get a special, disco loofa (Shower parties have never been so fun!) just because you are so deprived. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**my-invisible-friend:** The loofa is yours. You also receive you're very own, custom loofa! (Glow in the dark! You'll never shower the same way again…) And yes, I know. How could any story be sexier than mine? Lol…

**Selenes Song: **Ah, yeh little bugger…Jimmy is MINE cause I SAW HIM FIRST! Lol…I'm sure the whole crutches thing was incredibly funny, but sadly that was many months ago. And he doesn't go to our school anymore! Oh, the tears. sobs Thanks for the loofa, but you can have a muffin, since you spazzed when you saw one…Yes, it's blueberry. I hope you thoroughly enjoy this chappie.

**Anyways, keep on reviewing! Loofas to those who review! You know you love 'em!**

**Xoxo--Saxifrage**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aaralyn buried her face in a book as more students entered the library. The library had been her sanctuary the last week as she hid from the gossip of the people around her. They were cruel with their words, saying she was a crazy person who had escaped from Azkaban like Sirius Black had and had somehow smuggled into the school to terrorize students and teachers alike. All because she had been rude to Trelawney!

She sighed with relief as the students walked past her. For once in her life, she didn't want to be noticed. She lowered her book slightly, peeking over it as some more students walked by. One of the Hufflepuff girls did a double take when she saw her, and tilted her head in confusion—Aaralyn's nose was protruding over the book, making it seem strangely elongated…Aaralyn blushed and ducked back under the book. And then, with a groan of realization, she turned the book over so it was actually right side up.

Everyone kept asking her questions when they'd see her in the hall, like who she was and where she came from. Snide remarks would follow her everywhere and she was tripped constantly by Slytherins. Was she really being treated so cruelly because she had snapped at a teacher, or was it because she was "new" and had no friends?

She had even gone as far as to run away from the generous Hermione and her friends. Maybe she didn't want friends, like she always thought. It was just exposure to harsh elements and getting hurt.

She saw a flash of light, and heard more snickering from the Slytherin group. Damn them! A stabbing pain erupted in Aaralyn's temples, and she growled in pain. What was up with these stupid headaches? She would get them every ten bloody minutes. It didn't help that she would get dizzy sometimes in class, either. It seemed as if her life was going down hill.

Another student passed her table, and once more she lifted a book to cover her face. But this boy stopped in front of her and smiled. Her lifted his elegant hand and pulled down the book and gazed into her eyes.

Aaralyn lifted her eyebrows in surprise. He was a very handsome boy with black hair. He smiled charmingly at her. "Hi, Aaralyn." He said smoothly.

"Um, hi?" Aaralyn answered, unsure of what to think.

The next instant he was gone. Aaralyn sat up strait and looked around confused. Where did he go? She shook her head and frowned to herself. She must have been day dreaming. She was spending too much time in the Library.

Snapping her book closed, Aaralyn stood up. Unfortunately, this drew more unwanted attention to her than she wanted. A group of Slytherins started snickering a few tables over. Ignoring them, Aaralyn walked out of the Library quickly.

_Bad idea!_ she thought. At her haste, the world around her seemed to spin, her eyes throbbed and white spots overcame her sight. Aaralyn clutched at the wall for a few seconds, until the ground beneath her settled down. The Slytherins, who seemed to have followed her with their eyes, burst into laughter. An angry Librarian then stalked over and gave then a stern lecture about talking in the Library and then a detention to help Professor Snape de-worm the rabid weasels he needed for one of his potions. By this point, they had stopped laughing and a horrified look over came their faces.

_Ha!_ She thought. _Serves them right._

She sighed as she returned to normal and started to walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room, but stopped in thought. It was Sunday evening, meaning that most, if not all of the Gryffindor students were trying to finish up their weekend homework in the Common Room. Aaralyn didn't want to be the main focus of attention.

Instead, Aaralyn changed directions and walked out onto the Hogwarts grounds. She breathed in the fresh air and took in the scene of greenery around her. To the right, there was the giant lake, sparkling crystal water shining in the sun. The green grass spread from her shoes to the Forbidden forest, whose growth started at the lake's end and grew beyond, with Hagrid's Hut to the left with smoke rising from the chimney. It looked like the picture on a postcard…

_No, that sounds so corny._ Aaralyn thought. She had never been one to take advantage of others, but rather depend on herself, therefore using someone else's analogy seemed strange to her. She consented to write a poem about the scenery later, hopefully coming up with something new and original.

Shaking her thoughts from her head (which brought on yet another headache, though this one not as bad), Aaralyn walked over to a secluded spot near the lake, under a peaceful looking tree. She idly wondered how her sixth year at Hogwarts had taken such a sudden change in direction. Wasn't she supposed to be the invisible student that no one cared to notice? Yet Hermione had been kind to her, and Ron had shared a conversation with her. Maybe it was just her imagination, or a really good dream, as she first thought it to be.

_Or a nightmare…_ She thought sourly, stripping a piece of grass from the ground and letting it go to dance in the wind. Aaralyn had often read in books about girls who were constantly teased and made sport of. Was she to become one of these victims? The thought was horrific for Aaralyn: to go from being ignored to outcast thanks to harsh gossip.

The blade of grass drifted away, and her eyes were drawn to the horizon, near Hagrid's Hut. She saw a boy standing there, watching her. She jumped in surprise as she realized it was the same boy from the Library. But before she could call out to the mysterious boy, he slipped behind a bush.

Aaralyn stood up and frowned. Why did he hide? Was he following her?

"I really need to get rid of all these thoughts!" she exclaimed to no one, as she was accustomed to.

"What thoughts?" A voice called out to her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione stretched her arms over her head, relishing the flexed feeling she received from such an act. She was currently helping out Harry and Ron with their weekend homework, as they once again "forgot" to complete it.

"No, I don't think that's right." Harry argued. "Why would the Helios ride a cherry? It just doesn't make sense!"

"But that's what she said! I swear!" Ron replied hotly. "She said that Helios rode a golden cherry across the sky, which is the sun!" Ron abruptly turned to Hermione who was watching the two with amusement, though she would never admit it to the two of them. "Tell him Hermione! That's what the teacher said, right?"

She rolled her eyes in response. "Helios is the God of the Sun, and he rode a golden CHARIOT across the sky. His sister, Diana or Selene, whatever you want to call her, was the Goddess of the Moon. She rode her silver chariot across the sky, catching her brother's light and reflecting it on the Earth. She did this so—"

"Don't need a lesson, Hermione!" Ron snapped, annoyed that he was wrong once again. How many times did he have to be the stupid one?

"Well, you asked." Hermione said.

"You don't have to act like a bloody textbook!" Ron returned.

Hermione secretly hid her hurt for her eyes, instead putting on a mask of anger and annoyance. Why did Ron always have to put her down? "I'm not! You're the one who's treating me like one! It's not like you could just put me away when you're finished with me!" She shouted back, standing up. "If you didn't—"

Harry stood up now. "Guys!" He said loudly, interrupting the heated exchange before it could get worse. "Can we just finish our homework?" At the enraged look that both of his best friends sent him, Harry quickly retraced his steps. "Or not!" He suggested. "We could just… talk!"

Hermione let out an angry sigh and sat back down. "Okay," She said reluctantly and closed her eyes to cool herself down. "So Ron," she started, tensing slightly as she used his name, "What are you going to change the password to tomorrow?"

Ron, who was caught surprised by her sudden polite manner, answered, "Oh, I don't know. 'Quidditch,' I guess." Ron shrugged.

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to relieve the stress around him. It was getting so annoying how Hermione and Ron blew up at each other every ten minutes. "That's kind of an obvious password. Think of something that no one would expect _you_ to come up with." Harry suggested.

"Yeah!" Hermione said with enthusiasm, her bad mood dissolving quickly. "It could be something like 'Fairy Dust,' or, 'Early Bird!'" She decided to be nice for now, since she and Ron were friends, but she was going to look into this conversation later…

Ron smirked. "Then how come you came up with, what was it… 'Zygomycota gametangium?' That's _completely_ you!"

Harry laughed and Hermione smiled slightly. "Well nobody would have thought of that, would they?" she asked.

"Why should they?" Harry returned. "It's too hard to say, let alone remember. I think even the Fat Lady forgot it once…"

"I suppose…" Hermione frowned. Ron raised an eyebrow. Was that Hermione actually agreeing that she was wrong? He faked a gasp silently.

"But I just thought if I used something scientific, no one would think of it. Most wizards and witches haven't studied biology." Hermione said thoughtfully, while defending her password.

Ron tilted his head in confusion. "What's 'biology?'"

Hermione groaned and placed her hand on her forehead.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Draco Malfoy was annoyed. In fact, he was in a really bad mood. So bad, he felt like hexing the next innocent looking first year he saw come around the corner he just happened to be staring at with his wand poised, Slytherin, or not. Draco was not only getting crap from his associate, but he had a job to do, and he didn't like it one bit. How should he have reacted when he heard from his father what he had to do? Should he have refused? Certainly just going along with it seemed wrong.

But no, Draco sighed angrily. He knew what he would have _received_ if he hadn't done what he was told. Not that it made the job any more pleasant.

He looked at the picture of the girl. Aaralyn: His target. She had dark blonde hair, and green eyes set in porcelain skin. She wasn't the prettiest thing on the planet, but she definitely had some charm about her that was extremely attractive. The moving picture of the girl was blushing from behind a book, and attempting to hide from the attention she was getting in the Library, as if she wasn't used to it. _What had the Dark Lord said about her? _He wondered, _Oh, that's right…She had been invisible to him._

What the hell does _that_ mean? Who could hide from the Dark Lord?

Draco was not happy about that…this had to mean that she was extremely powerful. _Well,_ he thought, _at least I know why my spell isn't working. It wasn't strong enough._

There was another thing that Draco was pondering about…there was something about this girl that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She wasn't who she seemed to be. And the Dark Lord wouldn't tell him _why_ he had this job. He knew that his associate believed her to be a Mudblood, needing a bit of toying, and at first, Draco had thought so too. But now… he looked at the picture one of his associates had given him again.

Something wasn't right.

Just then, a small boy walked around the corner with a happy bounce in his step, humming an off tune song. The boy looked up at Draco with his light brown, happy eyes and smiled. "Hello." He said pleasantly.

Draco smiled evilly, and shouted a spell—

The boy only had a chance to squeak ("EEEEP!") before he fell to the floor, a bundle of boyish limbs, and octopus limbs.

Draco, now in a much better mood, twirled his wand around before tucking in his sleeve and hopping over what once was a sweet little Ravenclaw boy.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aaralyn whipped around to see a boy with light, curly brown hair and honey colored eyes watching her with amusement. He was leaning against a tree maybe five, six feet away from her own tree. "So," he said in a rough, yet sweet voice. "Penny for your thoughts?"

_Where had he come from?_

"Ummm…" Aaralyn looked at him, uncertain. Would it hurt to confide in someone? She didn't have anyone at the moment…Her pen pal forgot about her, and she was nervous around Harry, Ron, and Hermione, even if she didn't know why.

But she didn't know him! At all!

_Why does he even care, anyways?_ Aaralyn thought. She scolded herself for this thought, however; it wasn't as if he was trying to kill her anyways. _I need to stop being so paranoid._

She glanced up at the boy who was still standing behind her, looking at her patiently. His honey eyes were fixed intensely on her, and she felt nervous butterflies flutter in her stomach. It looked like he was seeing strait into her… and it made her slightly uncomfortable. It was almost as if he expected something from her.

Aaralyn shook her head. _I'm just being silly._ When she looked at him again, she noticed something different about him. Sincerity… Or what looked like it. He actually wanted to talk to her, just like Hermione, Ron, and Harry had. Well, actually, Harry hadn't really spoken to her. Aaralyn looked at him again…

Aaralyn shrugged. Why not? She really had nothing to lose.

Aaralyn paused, and smiled slightly. "Do you _have_ a penny?"

The boy smirked at her before bringing out a shiny, copper coin from his pocket.

Aaralyn happily snatched the coin, muttering "Shiny, shiny, shiny!" under her breath before remembering that he was still standing in front of her and blushed a deep red.

Aaralyn fiddled with the penny nervously, as she sat down in front of her tree, and the boy moved to sit next to her. He smiled at her warmly and held out his hand. "By the way," he said, "My name is Simon."

Aaralyn took his hand hesitantly. "Aaralyn." She said. _Well, at least I remembered my own name this time._

"Sooo..?" Simon said expectantly.

"Well," Aaralyn looked down. "I guess I'm just confused." Simon indicated that I could continue. "Ummm. Weeeellll…" _How can I put my feelings into words without saying something too…personal…about myself? _She bit her lip.

"Did you ever feel like your life was changing so drastically that you couldn't hope to catch up with it?" He didn't have to answer, for Aaralyn rushed on, trying to release all her thoughts to their greatest extent. "Like, you were spinning faster and faster and everything around you blurs… You can't distinguish anything from something else. Maybe life wasn't clear or perfect or even correct, per se, before, but now you're going so fast, changing so quickly, that you just feel like you're gonna throw up."

Aaralyn sighed, and continued, "Life is so different from what it used to be. I used to want…" Aaralyn hesitated. She didn't want to reveal that she had been practically invisible; that she wanted the only thing she thought she could never have: friends. And now she was afraid…so very afraid of what the world help in anticipation of her. She'd just have to…improvise.

But before she could come up with something, Simon spoke up. "What? What was it you wanted?"

"Ummm…I wanted…" She needed to come up with something **now**. _Okay…any moment now I'll get an idea. _Aaralyn thought. _Any moment now. Just like in books… Intelligent answers that throw them off balance…He'll never know the real meaning. Okay, any moment now. Feel the intellect flow through you Aaralyn. Okay…ummm…I wanted an umbrella? No, that doesn't even make sense… okay, any moment now._ Simon was started to look skeptical, as if he didn't' think she'd answer. But She'd answer, damn it! It wasn't like she couldn't hold a conversation. _Sooo… any moment now._

"Breasts." Aaralyn blurted out. She then realized what she said and blushed. "No, I mean… not breasts… I meant, like…" She was now starting to panic.

"Oh I think I know what you meant…" He laughed.

"No!" Aaralyn cried, "Trust me you don't… You aren't like me… I—I—" She indicated herself helplessly.

Unfortunately, he thought she was motioning to her breasts. "I know," he chuckled, "I'm not a guy." He took out his wand and twirled it in his fingers calmly. _How can he act so calm when I'm dying here?_

"Seriously! I did NOT mean that I was breastless! I've had breasts for a few years and—" She stopped again. This was turning out incredible wrong! "GAHHH!" she yelled, grabbing her dark blonde hair and pulling, hard.

"Whoa, whoa! Okay, I get it, I get it!" Simon yelled, eyes wide, trying in vain to pull her hands from her head. "I understand! I didn't mean it! I was just trying to joke around!"

After a few minutes of struggling, Simon finally calmed her down. And she sat there, gasping in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I knew what you meant the entire time. You were just replacing what you 'wanted' with something else, and for some reason you came up with… '_breasts_'—Merlin knows why. So don't substitute. I don't have to know all the details, I just thought you'd like to talk."

Aaralyn felt like she wanted to die. Just crawl into a hole and rip out her hair, nails, eyes, and ears, and die so she'd never have to think about this situation again. It was too embarrassing! How could she go on?

"I think I'm gonna go now!" Aaralyn squeaked, and got up quickly and ran in the other direction.

"But—Hey, wait!" Simone yelled at her, getting up also, but Aaralyn, who was a surprisingly fast runner for a five-foot-three-inch-girl without any sports experience and had soon ducked behind Hagrid's house, obviously waiting for dark when she could quietly return to the Gryffindor common room.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was well past dinner time when Aaralyn finally made her way back to the castle. Her cheeks were still pink from blushing so intensely! She had never been more embarrassed in her life. It made her wonder if being "visible" was worth it.

She entered the Common Room cautiously, as if she expected herself to unintentionally jump on a table and scream, "I ADMIT IT! I WANT BREASTS!" Fortunately, she over came this temporary urge. She did, however, cringe as she realized Hermione was walking over to her. Aaralyn turned around to run upstairs before she could catch her, as Aaralyn had often done in the past, but then she saw what was in Hermione's hand.

A muffin.

Aaralyn's stomach gave forth a loud grumble at the sight of it. She had yet again missed dinner. So what if Hermione started asking questions? Muffins were yummy.

"Hello," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you might have died. You missed dinner again." She handed over the yummy-looking muffin. "Try not to make it a habit."

Aaralyn did her best to smile. "Okay…thank you." She said quietly. She bit excitedly into the muffin. She smiled and moaned inwardly as the rich blueberry muffin melted in her mouth. Merlin was she hungry!

Hermione used this to her advantage to lure Aaralyn off to the corner where Harry and Ron were sitting. Ron looked mildly surprised, but Harry looked annoyed.

"Hullo!" Ron greeted cheerfully, while Harry looked at her oddly. Aaralyn nodded at the handsome boys, smiling slightly.

"So where were you?" Hermione asked.

Aaralyn cringed at the memory. "Ehh…" She muttered.

"'Ehh?'" Ron asked, apparently amused. "Interesting. Tell us more of this 'eehhh.' I think Fred and George snuck Harry and I into that place before... Is that the place where they have a nude beach?" Ron smiled evilly as Aaralyn blushed once again. "How was the water?"

Aaralyn glared at him. Or attempted to anyways. _Curse my ineffective glaring!_

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Obviously, their first meeting was fresh in her mind. And, though Aaralyn didn't know, Hermione had taken quite a liking to her—Aaralyn had showed disrespect to their Divination teacher and had to leave the class, just like Hermione had. This, of course, had annoyed Aaralyn. She rather enjoyed Divination, even if Trelawney was full of shit.

Aaralyn tilted her head in thought. _Actually, I think I saw a laxative on her desk, once._

Aaralyn was brought out of her thoughts by a hand waving in front of her face. She blinked and remembered Hermione's question. "Oh, sorry. Um, yeah. I'm fine."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. She faltered. Why was he looking at her so….oddly?

"What were you doing?" Harry asked, suspicion clear in his voice.

"I was talking to a boy." Aaralyn said, surprised.

"So, in other words, you were snogging."

"W-what!" Aaralyn stuttered. She hadn't even received her first kiss, let alone _snogged_ someone! And Simon? She couldn't deny she found him attractive, but he just witnessed her talk about—about her _breasts_ damn it! "We didn't do anything! There was just lots…lots of words, and then there was laughing. And there was also breathing and sitting, but NO kissing!" Aaralyn hissed, flushing. _Well…there might have been some mental images…_

Hermione whacked Harry upside the head, looking extremely angry. "Ow!" He cried indignantly. "What was that for?"

"You were acting like, Ron." She said simply.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed, then paused. His brow furrowed in quick anger. "Oh, hey! That's not cool, Hermione!"

"I think I'll go…" Aaralyn found herself saying, but before she could make her retreat as she had done so before, Hermione caught her arm.

"It's fine. Really, Aaralyn." Hermione's eyes were soft.

"B-but I'm intruding." Aaralyn looked down. Truth be told, she actually didn't mind Hermione and Ron…But she wasn't sure she could trust them with…anything, really. And her social skill obviously needed work.

And Harry did NOT like her. She looked up into his brilliant green eyes.

She had thought he liked her, at first. But slowly, a look over came his face. Instead of curiosity, he held contempt. His features held suspicion in every aspect of his face, every angle of his cheeks, and every speck of his eyes. He…he distrusted her. She didn't know why, and it frightened her.

"Don't be silly." Hermione said kindly.

"Yeah," Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her down into the seat across from him. "Do you wanna play chess?"

Aaralyn eyed him. "But, aren't you, like, really, really good?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe. Do you ever play?"

"Sometimes I practice by myself." She said softly.

"Great! That means Hermione, Harry, and I can teach you! It'll be fun."

Hermione laughed and sat next to Aaralyn.

Thirty minutes later, Aaralyn was staring at the board in awe. She was winning.

She was WINNING. Against the champion chess player of Hogwarts! _This should be marked down in _Hogwarts: A History.

Okay, so maybe she had said champion and a brainiac helping her with her moves…but _still!_ She had never really succeeded at something. Harry had left a long time ago, refusing to help her. _His glare was rather blunt,_ Aaralyn thought._ And I haven't really done anything to him!_

Thinking of this, Aaralyn blurted out, "He doesn't like me, does he?"

Hermione and Ron looked surprised and her bluntness. Ron even placed his knight down on the wrong square, forcing it to be decapitated by Aaralyn's queen. "Of course he does!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Is that why he called me an ugly toad under his breath and refused to help me?" Aaralyn almost smiled at their faces. She hadn't really said much during her time with them, and now that she was speaking she could tell she was shocking them. Hell, she was shocking herself.

_I just don't know what gets into me sometimes._

Ron gave up first. "Actually, I don't know why he doesn't like you."

"You haven't done anything." Hermione ensured her, at her grim look.

"Nah, it's fine." Aaralyn replied, waving her hand. "I'm just not so excited that the Wizarding World's famous and entirely loved celebrity has declared me…the enemy. It's not exactly hugs and puppies to me."

Ron shrugged. "I'll talk to him. He might be going through one of his…phases." Ron shared a look with Hermione.

Aaralyn tilted her head curiously. "Is he…sad?" After asking, she immediately felt stupid. "No, don't answer that. It's a silly question."

"I'd tell you," Hermione said softly, "But it's not my secret to tell. It's Harry's, and it's very personal."

Aaralyn knew that Ron was close to winning the game now—his bishop had her king in check. A yawn escaped her lips then. "Well, I should be going to bed." Aaralyn sighed. "Thanks for…hanging out with me. Teaching me…and stuff."

"No problem," Ron answered, as he made the last move and his bishop slaughtered the king brutally. "We can do another game some other time, then?" Aaralyn smiled softly. He almost sounded hopeful.

"Sure. Are you coming, Hermione?"

"In a minute."

"Okay." Aaralyn left Hermione and Ron to talk a bit, most likely about her and about Harry. Her major clue? She heard a tidbit of their conversation—

"You don't think Harry's right about her—do you?"

Shivers ran up her spine. She remembered the dream she had all those nights ago, forgotten until now…The nightmare hadn't repeated thankfully, but it still haunted her. She could see it in all the shadows, movement in every glimmer of light. It was creepy…

And what did Harry think about her?

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
